Vacaciones no convencionales
by Hotchnertiss
Summary: Strauss decidió darles unas vacaciones a todo el equipo y Emily se encuentra con quien menos esperaba. Emily/Hotch/Beth


_**R: Strauss decidió darles unas vacaciones a todo el equipo y Emily se encuentra con quien menos esperaba.**_

_**N.d.a: Soy anti-Beth y esta historia es sobre eso así que, aviso. **__**Tardé un poco en terminarlo pero bueno, acá esta! Gracias por leer.**_

* * *

"Entonces Emily, a dónde te irás de vacaciones? Preguntó JJ bajando por las escaleras con su bolso en mano. Después de un largo caso Strauss había decidido darles unos días libres para que despejen su mente.

"Bueno… no necesitan saberlo" Dijo echándose hacia atrás en su silla y estirando sus brazos cansados mientras cerraba la sesión de su ordenador. "Que sobre ti?"

"Nada en especial… Will no tiene vacaciones todavía así que me dedicaré a cuidar a Henry. Por otra parte Reid me dijo que iría a Las Vegas a visitar a su madre. Y tú?" Preguntó hacia Hotch que pasaba junto a ellos con unos archivos en la mano.

"Yo qué?" Dijo sin sacar la vista de los papeles.

"A dónde irás de vacaciones?"

"Me voy con Beth y Jack, aunque no sabemos bien dónde todavía" la sonrisa de Emily se desvaneció, ya había perdido la esperanza que le quedaba cuando se enteró que él tenia pareja pero ahora que se iba de vacaciones juntos era asunto oficial, Emily empezó a recoger sus cosas cautelosamente, haciendo caso omiso de la conversación de JJ y Hotch. Una vez que terminó, tomó su bolso y se encaminó hacia el elevador.

"A dónde vas Emily? Estás bien?" Preguntó JJ abandonando la anterior conversación.

"Oh, solo tengo que levantarme temprano mañana, ya terminé de hacer lo que tenía que hacer aquí y tengo que hacer un millón de cosas en casa Así que…" Emily levantó la mano y los saludó sin darse vuelta. "Buenas noches"

* * *

_"Bueno… creo que tengo todo" _Pensó Emily cerrando su maleta, y luego se sentó junto a ella, en la cama con un suspiro. "Bien" Dijo en voz alta "Tengo cuatro días libres para relajarme y no voy a permitir que Aaron Hotchner me los arruine… Perfecto, estoy hablando sola. ¡Sergio!" Gritó ella y su gato negro entró por la puerta y se subió a las piernas de Emily. "Te vas a quedar con la tía Penélope? Sí?" Dijo acariciando repetidamente la cabeza Sergio. "Bueno… abajo. Mañana va a ser un día largo y necesito dormir."

~#~#~#~#~

Emily estaba recostada en una de las reposeras de la playa frente al mar, descansando con los ojos cerrados de los largos casos de la semana anterior, los lentes oscuros cubriendo sus párpados y con los auriculares puestos aunque no oía nada más que el calmo sonido del mar y algunos pares de gaviotas que volaban por él cielo. Lo primero que había hecho después de registrarse en el hotel y dejar sus cosas había sido ir a la playa, que estaba enfrente del hotel.

"Emily?" Preguntó una voz femenina, Emily abrió los ojos y se colocó los lentes en su cabeza cuando vio a una mujer con una sonrisa evidentemente falsa parada frente a ella.

"Hey Beth! Es bueno verte de nuevo" Dijo ella con una amplia sonrisa.

"A ti también… y porqué usas esto?" Preguntó Beth señalando el pareo amarillo que llevaba Emily sobre su bikini rojo.

"Hey Beth vamos a ir a- "Interrumpió Hotch aproximándose a las dos mujeres morenas. "Oh, Hola Emily, no sabía que vendrías aquí también…" Emily asintió sonriéndole y Beth rodeó su espalda con su brazo y lo miró a él con una sonrisa. "Le estaba preguntando a Emily porqué usa esto, quiero decir, ella tiene un hermoso cuerpo como para presumirlo. ¿No?" Emily borró automáticamente su sonrisa, odiaba ese tipo de preguntas.

"Beth" Dijo él con una mirada y tono de advertencia, ella lo miró algo ofendida, pero decidió quedarse callada. Él sabía exactamente qué había detrás de ese retazo de tela y porqué lo escondía. Las marcas de Doyle no se iban a ir tan fácilmente y él lo comprendía.

"Está bien, no te preocupes" Casi murmuró ella.

"¡Emmy!" Gritó Jack corriendo hacia ella, Emily se agachó hasta estar de su estatura y le revolvió su pelo color oro.

"Hey pequeño hombrecito!"Jack sonrió cuando Emily lo despeinó.

"Íbamos a jugar vóley de playa quieres jugar con nosotros?" Emily se levantó mientras miraba a Beth y luego nuevamente a Jack.

"No creo que sea una buena idea" Jack puso mala cara al oír eso y volvió al costado de su padre.

"Somos tres y necesitamos a alguien más completar los equipos, así que si quieres venir… Estás bien con eso Beth?" Preguntó Hotch mirando hacia Beth.

"Sí, está bien" Beth hablaba con frialdad aunque siempre con la sonrisa falsa que parecía tenerla implantada.

"Mmm…. Okay, estaré allí en un minuto" Los tres se alejaron de Emily, encaminándose hacia la cancha de vóley. Cuando Emily se aseguró de que no la vieran tomó su remera corta gris del bolso, guardó el pareo amarillo y se puso la remera junto a unos shorts de playa.

* * *

"Yo estoy con Emmy!" Gritó Jack tomándola de la mano, casi arrastrándola a la cancha de juego. "Quieres empezar?" Preguntó ofreciéndole la pelota con la misma sonrisa y hoyuelos de su padre.

"No gracias, te doy el honor de empezar" Emily le guiñó el ojo y le devolvió la pelota. Era notable que Beth no estaba feliz con la idea de que Emily esté con ellos, en el único momento en que Hotch no estaba trabajando… con ella, aunque lo disimulaba bastante bien con su falsa sonrisa, pero cada vez que Emily hablaba con Hotch o en viceversa su alegre cara se transformaba en una llena de frustraciones y celos.

Jack empezó el partido pegándole a la pelota desde abajo, él puso mala cara al ver que no había logrado pasar la pelota.

"Está bien" Dijo Emily "La próxima lo conseguirás." Jack sonrió y le entregó la pelota a Hotch. El sacó, pasó la red y Jack le pegó hacia arriba, hacia el lado de Emily, ella saltó para rematar y Beth no pudo devolverla.

"Trabajo en equipo!" Gritó Jack saltando de alegría. A Emily le sorprendía lo bien que jugaba un niño que apenas tenía 6 años. Era el turno de Emily, ella sacó, Hotch se la pasó a Beth y ella remató. Pero la pelota no cayó en la arena o en los brazos de Jack sino que cayó en el rostro de Emily, haciendo que ella caiga al suelo.

"Emily!" Gritó Hotch arrodillándose junto a ella mientras la ayudaba a levantarse.

"Estoy bien" Dijo quitándose las manos del rostro, pestañando repetidamente ya que veía algo borroso después del golpe.

"Estás sangrando" Hotch sacó un pañuelo de su bolsillo y comenzó a limpiarle los restos de sangre que casi tocaban sus labios. Beth no se había movido de su lugar, seguía parada detrás de la red, llena de celos. En el momento que había logrado golpear a Emily, tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción, pero ahora que _su _Aaron estaba junto a ella, ayudándola, ella estaba observándolos con los brazos cruzados cautelosamente en silencio.

"Porqué la golpeaste?" Gritó Jack algo enojado, devolviendo a Beth a la realidad, pero antes de que ella pueda responder, Emily intervino.

"No te preocupes Jack es solo un rasguño, estoy bien. Beth no lo hizo a propósito, verdad?" Emily sabía perfectamente que lo había hecho con esa intención, siempre había habido una cierta rivalidad entre ellas, pero cuando la vio sonreír notó que no había sido un simple accidente, que detrás de esa cara angelical no se encontraba precisamente un ángel. Beth se había quedado en silencio hasta que reaccionó cuando Hotch volteó y la miró seriamente.

"Sí, por supuesto, Realmente lo siento Emily" Dijo finalmente acercándose a ella.

"Está bien. Volveré al hotel, creo que necesito algo de hielo" Emily tomó sus cosas y empezó a dirigirse al hotel cuando escuchó la voz de Hotch. "Seguro que estás bien?"

"Sí, felices vacaciones" Dijo sin voltear y sin dejar de caminar.

* * *

_"Maldito día" _Pensó dejando su bolso sobre la cama y acostándose al lado. "_Y este maldito mundo que es demasiado pequeño, de todos los lugares que hay ellos tenían que venir a Miami, cierto?" _Emily cerró los ojos y suspiró al oír que golpeaban su puerta "Y ahora qué?" Murmuró mientras se levantaba y se dirigía hacia la puerta. Miró por la mirilla y abrió la puerta "Beth? Que haces aquí?" Dijo algo sorprendida al verla con Jack dormido en sus brazos. Había sido un largo día a pesar de que eran vacaciones y Beth estaba allí, de nuevo.

"Necesito hablar contigo, tuve que venir con Jack porque él quería seguir en la playa y Aaron no, así que él se fue al hotel y él se quedó conmigo, pero se durmió. ¿Dónde puedo dejarlo así podemos hablar?"

Emily se hizo a un lado para dejarlos pasar y le indicó la última puerta de la derecha. "Allí está mi habitación, puedes acostarlo en mi cama." Beth se dirigió hacia la habitación de Emily y unos minutos después volvió.

"Entonces… de que quieres hablar?" Beth se aproximó hacia ella lentamente y la miró fijamente por unos segundos, su mirada no era la misma de antes, está estaba llena de pensamientos negativos. Emily levantó una ceja, esperando una respuesta por parte de Beth. Pero ella no habló, se cruzó de brazos enfrente de ella y luego le pegó una cachetada. "¿Qué demonios está mal contigo?" Dijo algo confusa, apoyando su mano en su propia mejilla que estaba algo adormecida por el golpe.

"Quiero aclararte algo Emily" Beth se acercó un poco más a ella, arrinconándola en la esquina de la habitación. "Sí te vuelves a acercar a mi Aaron" Dijo resaltando la palabra 'mi'- "Terminaré contigo antes de que puedas decir su nombre"

"No sé si lo recuerdes, pero yo trabajo con él y-"Antes de que Emily pudiese terminar la oración Beth volvió a golpearla, causando que ella caiga al piso.

"No estoy hablando de ese contacto, estúpida." Beth se acercó a ella que aún estaba en el suelo, apunto de levantarse y limpiándose la sangre que salía de su labio y la pateó dos veces en el abdomen. Emily gimió de dolor, intentando aguantar. "Casualmente ambos decidieron venir a Miami verdad? No creo que haya sido una simple casualidad, así que mantente alejada de él, me escuchaste?"

"Vete de mi piso, maldita lunática." Emily nunca se había imaginado que Beth, una persona tan amable como parecía, fuera capaz de eso.

"Te hice una pregunta y no creo que esa sea una buena respuesta, no lo crees? No le irás a contar a Aaron -y esto no es una pregunta, es una aclaración- primero y principal, el no confiaría en que tú, una agente del FBI fue golpeada por alguien como yo… su novia. Sí el llegara a creerte… tú no querrías ver a Aaron triste y deprimido verdad?" Emily finalmente logró levantarse, aunque le costó un poco al principio por el dolor en el abdomen. Beth se acercó apresuradamente a ella y la tomó de las muñecas fuertemente hasta empujarla con un cuadro, el cual se rompió en pedazos. Beth nuevamente la empujó hasta el sillón, haciendo que Emily se desmaye al recibir el golpe. "Dulces sueños" Dijo Beth acomodándola en el sillón y se dirigió hacia el cuarto de Emily para ir a buscar a Jack. Él estaba aún dormido, y cuando Beth se acercó para levantarlo en brazos se despertó.

"Estamos en la habitación de Emily, tenía que hablar con ella" Mintió dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

"Que le pasó?" Preguntó él al verla acostada en el sillón.

"Oh, ella solo estaba cansada y se quedó dormida en el sillón. Vamos, que seguramente Aaron nos está esperando."

~#~#~#~#~

"Yo solo quiero un café" Dijo Beth sentándose en uno de los asientos enfrentados del bar. Hotch miró a Jack y el sonrió.

"Puedo tomar un licuado de banana? Por favor?" Sus ojos brillaban mientras seguía sonriéndole a Hotch, él asintió con una leve sonrisa. Los tres estaban en la parte delantera del bar, después de un par de minutos Beth vio a Hotch volviendo con una bandeja con las bebidas, pero cuando estaba a mitad del camino una mujer se levantó de su silla y chocó con Hotch causando que el derrame los refrescos sobre ella.

"Mierda" Murmuro ella mientras tomaba un par de servilletas de su mesa. Comenzó a limpiarse la cara ya que estaba llena de licuado de banana. "No puedes mirar a dónde- Oh, Hotch?" _Okay, definitivamente el mundo es demasiado chico._

"Lo siento mucho Emily, Que tienes ahí?" Preguntó él al ver como se le corría el maquillaje sobre la comisura de su labio inferior. Emily recordó las palabras de Beth a penas la vio sentada junto a Jack y suspiró. _'Tú no querrías ver a Aaron triste y deprimido verdad?' 'El no confiaría' _

"No es nada" Dijo finalmente acomodando un mechón de su pelo detrás de su oreja, pero cuando ella hizo eso Hotch tomó su brazo y se petrificó al verla llena de moretones. Con la otra mano termino de quitarle el maquillaje del rostro. Emily solo evadía la mirada horrorizada de Hotch, no estaba dispuesta a contarle.

"Que te pasó Emily?" Preguntó con el ceño fruncido, Beth la miraba seria, con algo de arrogancia. Emily se liberó de los brazos de Hotch y se alejó unos centímetros de él.

"No es nada, me voy a casa"

~#~#~#~#~

El departamento del hotel de Hotch estaba en silencio, Jack estaba terminando de comer, Hotch estaba junto a él y Beth había salido.

"Sabes papi?" Dijo Jack dejando a un lado su plato vacío. "No me gusta la señorita Beth, ella es mala y golpeó a Emily dos veces."

Hotch frunció el ceño pero luego sonrió, con esa sonrisa que estaba reservada solo para Jack "Ella no es mala… y solo golpeó a Emily una vez, pero fue un accidente."

"No… ayer cuando viniste al hotel yo me quedé con Beth en playa y creo que me quedé dormido porque cuando desperté estaba en una cama. Escuché gritos y me asomé por la puerta, Beth golpeó a Emily con un cuadro y luego la empujó contra el sillón y ahí se quedó dormida. Volví a la habitación cuando vi que Beth iba a ir a buscarme. Me hice el dormido porque tenía miedo." Hotch recordó los moretones en el rostro de Emily y en sus brazos. Él había atravesado varias situaciones en las que Beth estaba celosa sobre Emily, pero él no le dio importancia ya que él y Emily eran solo amigos y aparentemente Beth había olvidado el tema, pero al parecer no era así, no lo había dejado atrás, nunca se imaginó que eso podría llegar a pasar. Los celos no eran un gran problema pero ir hacia su apartamento y atacarla… ¿eso? Eso era demasiado.

"Vamos a ir a visitar a Emily, está bien?"

Jack y Hotch se dirigieron hacia el hotel de Emily, fueron directo a la recepción dónde un hombro con uniforme hablaba por teléfono.

"Disculpe…" El hombre detrás del escritorio dejó el teléfono a un lado y lo miró a Hotch. "En que habitación está Emily Prentiss?" El recepcionista buscó en la computadora por unos segundos en silencio y luego miró nuevamente a Hotch.

"No hay nadie registrado con ese… oh, estaba aquí por la mañana pero ya dejó el hotel." Hotch suspiró frustrado.

~#~#~#~#~

Emily abrió la puerta de su departamento, quitó la alarma y dejó sus bolsos en el sillón. Sus vacaciones habían sido totalmente diferentes a lo que esperaba, los días libres supuestamente estaban hechos para disfrutar, y lo que menos había hecho ella era eso. Ya había tenido suficiente el día del triatlón del FBI, habían ido a comer todos juntos, con Beth incluida y no había sido el momento más cómodo para Emily, y ahora Beth la había golpeado hasta lograr que se desmaye.

Emily se recostó sobre su cama y prendió la televisión, se quedó unos minutos mirando el techo, con el sonido del televisor de fondo y el viento que entraba desde la ventana abierta. Emily se levantó, aunque se quedó sentada en el borde de la cama. Se levantó completamente con un suspiro de frustración al oír el timbre. Se acercó hacia la puerta y sin mirar por la mirilla abrió.

Suspiró al ver que él estaba allí. "Qué haces aquí Hotch?" Dijo apoyando su mano en la puerta.

"Necesito hablar contigo"

_Huh, Beth dijo exactamente lo mismo, ¿Vas a golpearme también? Qué diablos quiere ahora? _"Pasa" Dijo haciéndose a un lado.

"Recién llegas?" Preguntó al ver los bolsos junto a la puerta.

"Sí… fui a buscar a Sergio a lo de García y recién volví… ¿Qué haces aquí?" Hotch frunció el ceño y suspiró.

"Beth está presa." Emily se sorprendió cuando lo oyó, se quedó boquiabierta, iba a decir algo pero las palabras no le salieron. "por atacar a una agente del FBI" Emily se sorprendió aún más.

Al principio tartamudeo un poco tratando de hablar. "Pero… ¿Cómo te enteraste?" Dijo tratando de parecer tranquila.

"Jack me contó que ellos fueron al hotel en el que estabas y que él se despertó y ella te golpeó contra un cuadro" Emily asintió, evadiendo su mirada, se mordió el labio. "Por qué no me dijiste?" Emily sacudió su cabeza sonriendo con incredulidad.

"Ella…Beth, dijo que no confiarías en mi, y que sí lo hacías tú estarías triste y deprimido… y supongo que no quise eso para ti" Emily seguía sin mirarlo, el estaba quieto, observándola.

"Yo hubiese confiado en ti, yo confío en ti, y no necesito a Beth para ser feliz, en realidad yo no era feliz. Beth siempre tuvo celos de ti, nunca había entendido bien porqué, yo le dije mil veces que éramos amigos y ella insistía, pero ahora entendí." Por la expresión de Emily, Hotch se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, había dicho '_éramos_ amigos' y no es que no lo fueran pero él no se refería específicamente a eso. "Sí, dije éramos porque yo espero que podamos ser más que eso, mira" Dijo apresuradamente cuando la vio quedarse boquiabierta "No sé si alguna vez lo notaste pero cada vez que hablamos nuestros ojos se iluminan y al menos yo, cuando hablo contigo es como si… me transportara a otro lugar, uno mejor, lejos de los crímenes, los problemas, los unsubs. Emily, yo solo te necesito a ti para ser feliz." Hotch pensó que era la oportunidad perfecta para decirle lo que sentía a Emily, ya no tenía que preocuparse por Beth, ella ya no podía entrometerse más.

Emily, por otro lado, estaba totalmente sorprendida por lo que Hotch le había dicho. Ella no esperaba que alguien como Hotch, una persona fría hubiese sido capaz de decir algo como 'te necesito'. Emily aún seguía boquiabierta, ella podía notar los nervios y el miedo que él sentía en ese momento esperando su respuesta, ella le sonrió y Hotch suspiró algo aliviado.

"No tienes ni idea cuanto extrañé verte y hablarte esos meses en París. Yo siempre te necesité para ser feliz, siempre estuve… esperándote." Dijo sin dejar de sonreír, él le devolvió la sonrisa y la atrajo hacia él hasta que sus rostros se rozaron. "Te amo Aaron" Hotch sonrió y la besó.

"Podría pasar toda la vida aquí, contigo" Murmuró él.

Emily sonrió con picardía "Bueno, no sé si podamos estar aquí todos los días, pero aún tenemos un día más de vacaciones y se bien como aprovecharlo."

* * *

**_Dejame un comentario!_**


End file.
